


You Should've just Stayed

by BlackSparks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparks/pseuds/BlackSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ben still turns to the dark side becoming Kylo-Ren but it seems there’s always been a piece of him that couldn’t shake the feelings he once had for his almost mate. What will he do when the Pilot falls right back in his life again. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an A/U but still slight follows the force awakens.

Chapter 1

At six years old Ben was often mistaken for much older. He was very tall for his age with thick black hair and a large nose. Most were already certain he would grow up to be an alpha. He also seemed maybe a bit too mature for his age, his only friends being adults. Other kids tended to distance themselves from Ben. Either they were thrown off by his imposing figure or his quiet nature no one was really sure. It probably didn’t help that his mother and father were both legends in the galaxies eyes. 

His mother was currently dragging him up a large hill on Yavin 4. Assumingly there destination would be on the top of this thing. There wasn’t even a pathway for forces sake.

“Mom why did I have to come”

Leia turned to her son trying to hide her smile. She knew she wouldn’t make it to their destination without Ben complaining. Although, she did get pretty close this time. “because I have business with some old friends here and Yavin 4 is such a beautiful planet.”

Ben looked around not really impressed with all the trees. “You know I’ve never been a fan of trees mother, why am I here.”

“Fine you got me the Damerons have a son and I think it’d be good for you to interact and make friends with more people your own age” The beta felt her son stiffen and then stop all together.

“Mom I don’t need more friends I have Uncle Luke and Uncle Lando!”

“Please Ben give it a chance you might even have a bit of fun” Leia nudged her son continuing up the hill.  
Bens face scrunched up “What if he’s annoying”

“He won’t be Ben I’ve met him several time and he’s been nothing short of wonderful each time”

Ben didn’t believe her. He mom always saw the best in everybody. “What’s his name?”

“His name is Poe he’s a year and a half older than you and I think you’ll like him”  
“Whatever let’s just get this over with” Ben snorted, not liking that the other boy was older than him.

“LEIA”

The pair stopped. Ben saw a smile breakout on his mother’s face.

“Shara!” 

He was pulled up the hill faster this time towards the top where three figures stood. Ben assumed these were the Damerons.

“Leia we missed you” his mother went up ahead and hugged Shara Bay, followed by her husband Kes Dameron. The Beta couple looked far too happy for his liking. As Ben took his final step to the top of the hill he came face to face with the boy he just heard about. Ben’s eyes widened as the scent of sunflowers filled his nostrils.

WoW

The boy before him was very nice to look at. Ben had never thought of anyone as beautiful but there was a first time for everything. Poe was head shorter than him and very slim. He had pretty lips and long shoulder length brown curly hair. His eyes were the prettiest part about him. They were big and brown, with dark thick lashes. They were also staring right at him. Cute

Ben felt a strange feeling in his chest, he wouldn’t know what that feeling was for many years.

“Hi my names Poe, nice to meet you” Poe was smiling right at him.

“You look like a girl” Ben watched those pretty eyes widen then fill with rage.

Wait what did I just say

Leia watched as her son was taken by surprise and pushed to the ground. Well that went well

 

________________________________________

Poe watched as Auntie Leia got closer and closer a smile spreading on his face. He also saw her son by her side. His mother had told him to make sure Leias son felt welcome. Poe accepted without a second thought, he loved making new friends. Other kids always seemed to like Poe and he got along with everyone easily. Mom said I was older than him?

The boy walking into view did not look younger than him at all. He was skinny, taller and had more weight to him than Poe did. He didn’t look very happy to be there. Poe saw something strange in those dark eyes as they studied his face. Even though Ben looked a little intimidating Poe decided he would befriend him anyway. Mother always said not to judge a book by its cover.

“Hi my names Poe, nice to meet you”

“You look like a girl”

Poe’s eyes widened wah, did he just..I’ll show him who’s a girl

Poe watched as Ben looked shocked for a second then put his leg behind him and pushed. Ben fell on his back it took him a second to realize what happened.

“Poe Dameron!!”

His mother was quick to yell at him. Leia helped pull Ben to his feet. His father was immediately by his side.

“Apologize Now” It was rare when his father got so stern with him. Poe watched as Ben stood back up staring at him. He wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he was before as a matter a fact he looked way more apologetic than Poe felt. Bet he won’t be mistaking me for a girl again

Poe then recalled his mother words from this morning

Poe Ben doesn’t have many friends around his age. He’s going to need a little extra push, please try to be helpful and understanding. Try your hardest to make him feel welcome.  
“Sorry about that not the first time I’ve been called a girl, let’s start over” Poe walked right up to Ben and stuck his hand out.

“I’m Poe” Ben still looked a little dumbfounded

“Ben Solo”

“It’s nice to meet you ben, come on let me show you this huge tree my mom planted next to my house” Poe grabbed his hand dragging him to follow. Poe looked back at him. “You like to climb” 

________________________________________

Ben stared down at the fingers intertwined with his own. He wasn’t a fan of human contact. In fact he hated it, especially when people ruffled his hair. It was usually met with a glare or a swat. Poe’s hand was soft and warm. Ben decided he didn’t really hate this boy touching him now.

“Sure I love trees”


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Ben was thirteen when he realized he wanted more from his best friend then just friendship. Poe was getting more attractive as he got older and ben couldn’t stand it. As the years went by Poe and him became inseparable. They would visit each several time a week, as long as ben wasn’t too busy with his Jedi training. They were under the force sensitive tree on top of the hill next to Poe’s house. 

Well, ben was anyway Poe was above him on one of the larger branches. He was currently stretched out, one of his arms dangling over Ben’s head. 

“So dad was telling me these are the years we’ll finally start showing signs of what we will present as.” Poe looked thoughtful. He already knew what Ben would be. He didn’t want to present as a beta or an omega. Poe wanted to be just as strong as his friend, even if that wasn’t completely possible due to Ben’s relationship with the force.

“yeah I know, I’m not too worried about it” Ben shrugged.

“Well no duh, why would you be” Poe threw a piece of bark on Bens head.

“Hey” Ben glared up at Poe. 

Damnit why did Poe have to look so freak’n cute in that tree.

“We both know what you’re going to be” 

Ben didn’t really care about the whole hierarchy thing. He thought it was kind of dumb the way things were. Alphas just walked around with this air of superiority around them. Most felt like they were above betas and omegas. If anything Ben hoped that Poe would turn out to be a beta like his parents. Betas were usually calmer and less territorial then alphas. Also Beta’s seemed to have much calmer more peaceful lives then Omega’s. They also didn’t have the crazy sex drive the other two seemed to inherit. Omega’s had it the roughest and they tended to be very beautiful, Ben felt bad looking up at Poe.

Poe was 14 now and had grown up nicely but was still slightly on the short side. His hair was shorter but still soft and curly. Although his face looked more masculine it was still very pretty. His eyes locked onto Poe’s big brown ones.

Ben had a gut feeling what Poe was going to present as. By the force please let me be wrong .

’’I hope I’m an Alpha” Poe said. Ben eyebrows furrowed.

“Why would you want that?”

Poe sat up and jumped down next to Ben making leaves fly everywhere, a few of them getting stuck in Ben’s hair. 

“Because I want to be strong and everyone knows the strongest fighters in the galaxy are alphas.”

“Your parents were both betas” Ben winced, kind of wishing he hadn’t said that. He knew not to mention Poe’s mother. She passed away a few years back.  
Poe sat down next to Ben. He looked down a bit “ Yeah I know but I just want to be the best I can for them” Poe paused for a second “ Plus I don’t want some dumb Jedi I know getting to much tougher than me, then I won’t be able to beat him up anymore”

Ben scoffed a smirk resting on his face. He opened his mouth to make a comment when  
“ I just hope I’m not an Omega”

 

Ben’s smirk fell, He didn’t want to tell Poe what he really thought. He opted to change the subject.

“so star fleet huh” ben looked up at Poe still not quite sure if he liked the idea, but knew the thought of flying would thoroughly distract his friend.   
“ yeah and I’m already a natural I’ll be the best in no time at all”

“the loss rate has been going up recently”

“Dude come on my Dad taught me how to fly when I was like six, what are you so worried about?” Poe turned to Ben, frustrated that Ben just wasn’t on board with the idea. I mean come on, Ben was going to be a Jedi someday. He should know the importance of Poe wanting to protect the one’s he loved. Poe was still in awe that his friend was going to become one of the legendary figures he had heard so much about.

Ben sat up putting his head in his hands. He always got moody at the thought of Poe becoming pilot.

“I don’t know I always kind of figured you wanted to be an engineer” Ben couldn’t help it, being a Pilot was a dangerous job. He didn’t want his friend’s life to be at risk. Ben couldn’t help his instincts, which were kind of scary lately when it came to Poe. He just wanted him to be safe with him at home. the thought of him getting hurt made Ben angry. He was angry so often these days.

Poe looked at him trying to look stern but never really succeeding when it came to Ben. “I’m going to be the best damn pilot in the universe, you’ll see” Poe grinned  
“I’ve already aced the entrance exams. I can master any ship Benny boy” 

“stop calling me that” 

Ben could believe it Poe’s parents were both Pilots and had taught him to fly at a young age. He was good but the thought of Poe seeing battle still made him upset. Ben knew he should give in and be supportive, plus if he kept this up he knew Poe and him would get into a fight.

“Plus I’d be closer to you, I would be staying at the dorms on base and we could have lunch together every day” Know that did sound appealing to Ben. The thought of seeing Poe everyday was brilliant, even if it was only for a bit each day.

“also we could sneak in each other’s rooms, I bet we could hang out even more”

“Fine I guess it’s an ok idea” Poe smiled his eyes filling with joy. Ben decided not to fight the issue anymore.  
That stupid feeling in his chest was back.

Score This was the first time Ben has ever sounded ok with him being a pilot. It used to piss Poe off to no end but he knew his friend was just being protective. Hell you would never have guess Poe was older, Ben had been protective almost as soon as they met. Poe smiled at the memory. Pushed him good  
There was no way his friend wouldn’t present as an alpha. He was getting so tall he was a head taller than him and still growing

“so what are the pilots like over there” Poe sat up only to put his head in Bens lap. Ben immediately started running his fingers through Poe’s hair. Poe loved it when people played with his hair. That feels so nice

“ not sure to be honest I usually only see people at lunch, Most of my training is one on one with Uncle Luke”

“how’s that going anyway” Poe looked up at him cutely. It was rare when Ben talked about his Jedi training. He always assumed the Jedi thing was meant to be kept on the down low. Kind of like a secret society.

Ben seemed to have sharpness to his eyes all of a sudden, he looked kind of angry. Poe didn’t think he’d seen that look before.

“Sometimes I wonder who the bad guys and the good guys really are Poe” Ben got very quiet. The wind was very loud all of a sudden.

“ I don’t understand” Poe was about to get up but ben kept his head in place on his lap. He continued to run his fingers through his hair.  
“ Nothing buddy, boring” Ben features quickly relaxed. “Very boring, all Master Luke wants to do is meditate lately, it really pisses me off. How am I going to get stronger if all I do is sit around all day.”

“sorry buddy, no advice for you when it comes to that, the force is not strong with me, but hey if you got any Mechanic questions, I’m your man” Bens scowl turns into a playful smirk.

“You have a one track mind Dameron, that’s all you ever talk about.”

“not true”

“blah blah blah ships and BB8, thats all I care about” Ben paused in his Poe impression to laugh and closed his eyes. Poe took that opportunity to pounce. He sat up and pushed Ben down the hill they were on. Ben was quick to latch onto Poe sending them both rolling down the hill laughing.

When they final stopped rolling Ben of course landed on top. He was careful to hold himself up so not to crush Poe’s smaller frame. Ben was already developing more muscle than him. With broader shoulders and a lean frame Poe would admit his friend was growing into a handsome young man. Poe felt his heart flutter a bit  
“Nice try Poe you know every time we tussle I always win.” Ben looked down at him. 

“ you cheat” 

“how?”

“you used the force” ben was smiling down on him. 

“that’s not how that works” Bens eye’s held something in them as he looked down at him. Poe often forgot his friend was only 13, especially with his height and those dark sharp eyes. Ben bent his head down and Poe felt his heart stop.

“ you always smell so good” Poe stiffened not sure what to say at his friends words. Bens face got a bit closer his eyes a bit glossy. What is he..

“Ben” Bens eyes widened and he stilled. Things were silent for a moment. “Are you going to stay on top of me all day.”

Sitting up Ben put a hand through his hair looking very embarrassed. Poe sat up as well. Poe felt his heart beating a mile a minute. Both boys were blushing madly, neither said a word. 

“Guys lunch is ready!” Poe’s dad called. 

Both boys were silently thankful for the interruption, as they stood up running towards the house. Things resumed normally after that. Neither Poe nor Ben spoke of the almost kiss. Poe just chalked it up to hormones.


End file.
